


The Lazarus Files

by yeettoss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Like LOTS of angst, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeettoss/pseuds/yeettoss
Summary: In a world shaped by powerful beings, real power lies with those who can control them.Teodora Romano has always had a way with words. Fresh out of Quantico and stationed in the FBI New York Office, her talent for prying the truth from even the most hardened criminals brings her the wrong kind of attention.After she uncovers proof of a shadowy organisation corrupting the FBI from the inside, Teo’s attempts to bring it to light land her in the most dangerous place in the world - by Iron Man’s side at a public event.Four years later, Tony still remembers the day a federal agent was gunned down live on television, protecting him of all people. His inability to shake off the very public death of Special Agent Teodora Romano makes it even harder to comprehend how she seems to be alive and well and working for their deadliest enemy yet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Lazarus Files

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hopefully by clicking on this story it means you're as into the MCU as I am - that, or you're a bit lost (if so then hi!). I've had the idea brewing for this fanfic for a long time, but have never had the chance to put any of it into writing. I'm really excited to see what you think, so please leave any feedback in the comments - I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Is anyone else watching WandaVision at the moment? I love it, but it's turned me into my high school English teacher...EVERYTHING HAS A MEANING! I'm going a bit mad on looking up all the fan theories, so I've been using writing as a bit of an escape while I wait for the next episode to air. 
> 
> With that being said, this is a slow burn Bucky that'll cover everything from 2010 - recent events. I'm not planning to stray too far from canon at the moment, but you never know...
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

She doesn’t see the bullet that kills her.

Everything happens too quickly. A blur of noise and confusion. A mere heartbeat amidst the chaos unfolding outside City Hall. In one moment she is furiously alive; heart pounding like an anvil in her chest, adrenaline thrumming through her veins, arms outstretched to push a man away from a hail of bullets that rain down on the panicked crowd.In the next, she’s gone; dropping like a marionette with its strings cut. The last thing she sees are pigeons spiralling into the sky before she is gunned down in front of the horrified eyes of the nation.

FBI Special Agent Teodora Romano, after only four months on the job, is pronounced dead at 11:14 on November 11, 2010. First responders take one look at her cold body and unseeing eyes and move on to the next victims of the gun man, whom they know they may have a chance of saving.The scans from her autopsy confirm it. The single gunshot to her chest had caused multiple problems for the young agent. Upon entry, the bullet had shattered her breastbone, rupturing her pulmonary arteries and tearing through the pericardial lining of her heart. The exit wound splintered her left shoulder blade and severed the vertebrae in her spine. Everything in between is a mess of collapsed lungs and internal bleeding.

“-wouldn’t have even of had a chance to feel the pain.” An apathetic forensic pathologist comments when the special agent’s parents cut short their annual trip to the Bahamas to identify the body lying beneath the white sheet. “She’s one of the lucky ones.”

Her parents linger in New York long enough to attend the state funeral hastily put together to honour their late daughter and the other victims of the lone shooter. They leave soon after seeing her laid to rest in Calgary Cemetery in Queens, barely taking in the epigraph etched into her headstone.

_Here Lies Teodora Lila Romano_

_Died a Hero for the People of New York City_

Her shell-shocked mother is presented with a death gratuity, a tri-folded flag and her daughter’s medals of service and her father complains loudly to anyone who will hear about the tiny plot his daughter’s body now resides in. Members of Romano’s FBI team hover at the edges of the service, dark shades donned and heavy winter coats drawn in tight against the chill in the air. It’s best they don’t interfere, especially when a select few know that Romano’s death is more than a simple case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’.

The media broadcasts the details of Teodora’s heroics for weeks. The fact that they caught her exact moment of death - her final act to save the life of Iron Man himself - sends them into a frenzy. Uncharacteristically, Tony Stark refuses to speak to the press about Teo’s sacrifice, although several sharp-eyed journalists notice his presence at her service, shadowed by two large bodyguards and wearing a pair of orange shades.

Teo Romano becomes a legend in the wake of her untimely death and in short, a household name.

And not even three days later, while the city is still reeling from the violent attack, police are called out to a cemetery to inspect the upturned grave of a national hero. Ruling it as an act of vandalism by a bored and disturbed gang of kids, they call the caretaker to help fill in the gaping hole. Neither of them think to check if the coffin of Special Agent Teodora Romano is still occupied as they help fill it back in. After all, what is dead is supposed to remain that way.

Well, so long as fate has nothing to do with it.

* * *

**THE LAZARUS FILES**

_**Restricted Access: Project Lazarus Level 6** _

_November 15, 2010_

_The Lazarus Project: Launch_

_From: Aleksander Krol_

_To: Director_

_Director -_

_I am pleased to report the procedure was a success. The subject's response to the treatment was more promising than had originally thought. I am confident we will be able to progress on to the next stage of testing within the coming weeks._

_The procedure ensured the subject was reanimated to great effect, however, the source has been compromised. Initial observation indicates that although the subject has undergone a full cellular regeneration, the source has been entirely absorbed. No signs as to the complications this may present to the integrity of the subject but ongoing tests will provide us answers._

_For now, Dr. Friedrich and his team assure me they are ready to implement the new technique of reconditioning with the subject while it is in its regeneration phase. I will keep you appraised of their progress._

_Hail HYDRA._

_\- Krol_

* * *

_November 15, 2010_

_RE: The Lazarus Project: Launch_

_From: Director_

_To: Aleksander Krol_

_I am pleased with your progress however, I expect an update on the efforts made to recover the source. Hail HYDRA._

* * *

_January 22, 2011_

_Lazarus Project: Subject's Progress_

_From: Aleksander Krol_

_To: Director_

_Director -_

_Further to my last communication - the subject has responded to Dr. Friedrich's reconditioning techniques with great success. A bullet to the brain has proved the most successful way to completely wipe the prefrontal cortex and hippocampus and is the preferred method suggested by Dr. Friedrich and his team. The subject's regenerative abilities will be fully tested during this second stage. I will provide a full report with our findings._

_Hail HYDRA._

_\- Krol_

* * *

_January 24, 2011_

_RE: Lazarus Project: Subject's Progress_

_From: Director_

_To: Aleksander Krol_

_Ensure your subject is mission-ready by June. We have need of its skills in the field, not a lab Krol. Get it done. Hail HYDRA._

* * *

_January 31, 2011_

_Project Lazarus: Progress Report_

_From: Aleksander Krol_

_To: Director_

_Director -_

_I am pleased to hear you will be joining us at [REDACTED] shortly to review our progress with the Lazarus Project. The subject's response to stage two has been unprecedented and encouraging. The resurrection period has significantly decreased from three days to 12 hours. Dr. Friedrich is confident this time will continue to diminish the more times the subject is tested. I am eager to hear your suggestions on how we implement Lazarus in the field._

_Hail HYDRA._

_\- Krol_

* * *

_February 8, 2011_

_RE: Project Lazarus: Progress Report_

_From: Director_

_To: Aleksander Krol_

_Additional funding has been approved for the Lazarus Project. I was impressed with the subject's abilities during my visit to [REDACTED]. You will have the trainers required to ensure subject is mission-ready within the next four months. I expect an update detailing her progress fortnightly. Hail HYDRA._

* * *

_June, 2011_

_Project Lazarus: Mission 001_

_From Aleksander Krol_

_From: Director_

_Director -_

_First mission has been an overwhelming success. Target was taken to hospital for a triple bypass and our agent retrieved [REDACTED] with no witnesses. Lazarus more effective than originally thought as methods of manipulation have only been enhanced by the experimentation with the Norn Stone. Requesting permission to deploy to Europe, where Lazarus can be put to use._

_Hail HYDRA._

_\- Krol_

* * *

_June, 2011_

_RE: Project Lazarus: Mission 001_

_From: Director_

_To: Aleksander Krol_

_Approved. Hail HYDRA._

* * *

**THE LAZARUS FILES**

**Project Leader:** Aleksander Krol 

**Chief Scientist:** Dr. Emil Friedrich

 **Subject Handler:** Yusuf Baris 

**SUBJECT 0012 - ACTIVE**

**Subject Name:** ~~Romano, Teodora~~

 **Code Name:** Lazarus

 **Based:** HYDRA Black Site, Europe 

**Aliases:**

Campana, Gia

LaMarque, Céline 

Mendoza, Kennedy 

**Status:** Ready to comply.


End file.
